


The Only One for You, is Me

by ProblematiicBaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematiicBaby/pseuds/ProblematiicBaby
Summary: This is a story set in a modern era, where Grisha remarries after an accident claims Dina's life. Resentful of Carla and everything she stands for, the only bright spot in Zeke's life surprisingly turns out to be the little brother he tried so hard to hate. Covetous of his beautiful baby brother, Zeke knows that he'll never be happy unless he claims Eren for his own.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Only One for You, is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I have not written fanfiction in...phew. Years. I'm an avid roleplayer though, so I've done quite a bit of writing even if it hasn't been fanfiction. This...well first of all, this is problematic. It's incest, it's underage, it's a little dubious—but it's also fiction. If you're here for smut then you're in luck. If you're here to shame me, good luck accomplishing what my parents never could.
> 
> Currently I have a solid second chapter planned with—you guessed it! More smut. This is going to be a pretty smutty work, and while I do have some vague ideas of where to take it in the future...I'll confess, one-sided writing gets awfully boring to me. Avert your eyes for a shameless self plug: if you're a roleplayer who is into Yeagercest and would like a writing partner, hit me up on twitter @Problematiicbby
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your problematic porn fellow weirdos.

For as long as the young man could remember, he’s been soft on his little brother. The urge to protect him kicked in the minute his father had set him in his arms and instead of fading it only grew stronger. Honestly it had taken him quite by surprise considering the fact that he originally wanted as little to do with his father’s new wife, and then the new baby. Zeke couldn’t understand how his father could move on after his mother’s untimely death. He’d said that he _loved_ her, so how could he ever love anyone else? He never wanted a new mom! Why did his dad want a new wife? It was such a point of contention between them, and he couldn’t say it had completely disappeared even now. Then again...he was able to find at least one good thing that had come from it, every single time he looked into his little brother’s bottle green eyes.

While Zeke continued to treat Carla with a frostiness that Grisha had to scold him for, there was nothing but tenderness and affection when he interacted with his little brother. After Zeke hit 16 and insisted on moving into the apartment above their garage, he nearly buckled when Eren clung to his leg and begged him not to. In the end, it was smarter for him to have his own space away from his dad and Carla. _‘It’s not so far, Eren. Just a walk across the driveway!’_ He’d insisted to the crying boy, even holding his hand and walking the distance with him. _‘See? You can hang out here whenever you want, I_ **_promise_ ** _.’_ One pinky-promise and a popsicle later—and the crisis had been averted.

He had thought that when his 18th birthday rolled around he would be preparing to move into an apartment of his own, off the Yeager property. But things had gotten a little worse in the two years since he’d insisted on distancing himself from Carla and Grisha. The ‘good’ doctor was working constantly and Carla was getting tired of it. Zeke couldn’t count the fights he’d saved Eren from, pacifying him with candies or video games—anything to get the boy’s mind off of the screaming going on in the main house. So instead of leaving his little brother alone in the tumultuous environment...Zeke stayed. He stayed through his eighteenth birthday, and the one after that too. Even though he was more active in Eren’s life by this point than Grisha was, Zeke paid his rent without complaint and continued to save what money he could.

One day he’d get out of here, and he was beginning to make plans involving Eren coming with him. Even if that meant waiting until Eren was 18 himself, that was the sort of dedication he had towards the idea. That plan began to really take shape when Zeke landed a job as a money manager at a highly coveted firm. Hell, he’d even managed to make his apartment on his father’s property sound like a fiscally responsible decision in the interview. No one could ever accuse him of being lazy, disorganized, or unimmaginative. If Grisha ever wondered why his son continued to live in that small apartment above the garage, he never asked. Then again, father and son didn’t find themselves engaged in many conversations.

It was some time after Eren’s 16th birthday that he began to realize how beautiful his little brother was becoming. The thought came into his head so easily—and immediately made him feel such nausea. Beautiful? That’s your **brother** ! _Half-brother…_ No, it didn’t matter whether he was a half-brother or a full-brother! It was...it was… The word _incest_ didn’t make his stomach feel any better, shockingly enough. After that, Zeke tried to focus on dating because clearly he must be feeling lonely. The issue was that every single time he flipped through a dating app, not a single profile appealed to him. This time when he pulled up his preferred app, he found himself comparing them all to Eren.

By the time Eren was turning 17, Zeke was in deep for his little brother and had come to accept it no matter how fucked up it was. His dating apps were long since deleted, and every time he wrapped his hand around his cock to stroke himself to some semblance of satisfaction...it was Eren’s pretty pink lips he imagined wrapped around his tip and tasting his precum eagerly. Of course when he was around the teenager he kept his filthy thoughts and perverse hands to himself. Well...for the most part he did, anyway. Could anyone really blame him for reaching out to brush his baby brother’s brunette bangs from his forehead, or tuck a stray lock behind his ear?

“Your hair is getting so long. I’m surprised your mom hasn’t taken scissors to it yet.” The older Yeager murmured on one such occasion, Eren paying more attention to the Switch in his hands as he tried not to die and start over.

“She keeps talking about it, but I told her I like it like this.” He answered, after some frantic button mashing and a beat of tense silence.

“Yeah? I like it like this too. You should keep growing it out...it looks nice on you.”

“Damn!” Sighing as he finally died, he turned the game off and turned his head to look into his older brother’s grey eyes with a blink. “You think so? Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll see how long I can grow it, and how fussy it makes her.”

Zeke had been more supportive of Eren pissing off Carla than he should have...though...well, he was _only_ human after all. But one evening he learned the hard way that he wasn’t the only one appreciative of Eren’s long hair. That night would be burned into his head for as long as he lived, he was sure of it. His father and Carla had gone out of town for the weekend for what Zeke had assumed was some sort of attempt to reignite the lost spark of their marriage. After Eren had gone out with some friends, Zeke had gathered the garbage in his apartment first, and then the main house so his little brother wouldn’t have to do it. Walking the trashcan out to the bottom of the driveway, he lit a cigarette and enjoyed the warmth of the dark summer night. Looking down the street, he squinted as he noticed a familiar car parked a ways down and movement inside. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he took a long drag from his cigarette and slowly exhaled as he smirked. Someone was fooling around in there.

But then he remembered why that car was so familiar and his blood heated exponentially as he tossed his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and stalked over quickly to jerk open the back door and yank his little brother out of the sweaty back seat. Stammering, Eren fell on the grass, pants half undone and unable to do more than watch as Zeke grabbed a fistful of the other boy’s shirt and looked into his eyes with an expression of chilling rage. “You stay the _fuck_ away from my brother, or next time I’ll knock your teeth out asshole.” Letting go of him as Eren managed to get to his feet and fix his pants, the younger boy barely had enough time to protest before he was being dragged back towards home and away from his terrified date. Opening the front door of his apartment, the blonde shoved Eren towards the stairs. “Upstairs, now! We’re gonna fucking talk about this!”  
  
It almost took the rage out of him when he noticed how scared the teenager looked, cheeks flushed and avoiding his brother’s gaze while awkwardly heading up the stairs and into the familiar apartment. He can imagine that to be caught making out with another boy would be jarring for any boy Eren’s age. As far as the world had come, they were still stuck in such archaic thought processes. Regardless, his chest is heaving at the thought that his beloved brother might have done...even _more_ , before this evening. Was Eren still a virgin? It was bad enough knowing someone else had tasted his mouth first, but if someone had...no. No, the fear does nothing to ease his fury. But he’s not mad at his brother, he’s mad at himself for letting the situation get away from him. Zeke isn’t fond of being out of control.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Eren sits down on Zeke’s couch and stares at his lap, cheeks still burning in shame and worry over what his brother might think of him now that he knows he likes boys. The blonde takes a moment to run his fingers through his hair and get his rapid breathing under control, stalking around in an agitated way before finally rounding on his brother. “So _that_ is what you were doing, huh? You **_lied_ ** to me! You said you were going out with friends but you were what—preparing to let some guy **_fuck_ **you in the back shit of a shitty Toyota?!”

“Zeke—I’m sorry I lied, okay? I just—I still haven’t figured out how to…” Eren stumbles over his words, refusing to look up at his furious big brother.

“Figured out what?!” 

“I haven’t figured out how to tell you guys I’m gay!” Fidgeting, he frowns and physically cringes when Zeke groans.

“Eren, I don’t _care_ that you’re gay! I want you to be safe! How well do you know that guy, huh? You think he’s really got your best interest in heart? You think he wouldn’t say anything to get inside of you?! You deserve better than to get fucked in a car, Eren!”

Sea green eyes fly open wide and he finally looks up at his brother in astonishment. His full, pink lips are parted slightly as he regards his raging older brother silently. So...Zeke was just being protective of him? It had nothing to do with...hm. Even though he’d always suspected Zeke would be accepting of him—his parents too—it was nerve wracking. He’d heard some awful stories of bad reactions to coming out, and at school he got made fun of enough already. It was fear that made him secretive, irrational or not. Frowning, he rubs his hands against his thighs and shrugs meekly. “I’m sorry for lying, okay...it wasn’t like I _wanted_ to lie to you…”

Slowly, very slowly, Zeke’s breathing begins to even out and the tension leaves his muscular frame. Finally, he sighs and his shoulders slump. “It’s alright, okay? I forgive you. Just...try to be more honest with me in the future okay?” Watching as Eren nods firmly, he stands there awkwardly before finally moving to sit down next to his brother. “Do you...want to talk about it?”

“Ohhh my god, Zeke, _please_.” Groaning, Eren rubs his face and begins to blush a deep shade of red once more.

“Look, it’s really okay. You know...I like guys too. I’m not gay, but...I’m bi.” Admitting it to his little brother, he watches the teenager’s head whip in his direction to stare. Once more, he’s astonished by his brother’s words. “Yeah, really. I’ve never brought it up because it doesn’t seem all that important.”

“Huh...wow. I wouldn’t have thought that...though, I guess...I sort of see you like...less interested in _anything_ to do with dating or stuff. You never seem to go out with anyone... _ever_.” Eren murmurs, hoping he isn’t being insulting.

“...Yeah, I guess you could say I’m really picky.” Chuckling, he braces himself for what he is about to ask. “Was that...your first time doing anything like that? Have you ever…”

“No!” It seemed impossible and yet the younger Yeager turned a deeper shade of red. “No—what I meant is—fuck this is really awkward Zeke, come on…”

“It doesn’t have to be awkward, Eren. Just relax. I’m just Zeke. I’m your big brother. We’ve always been close, haven’t we?” His voice was gentle, though he was still dreading the answer. What was he going to do if his baby brother had let someone else inside of him? Someone undeserving of him?

“I guess, I just…” Fiddling with a string hanging from the seam of his jeans, Eren finally looks over into his brother’s gray eyes. “I...I mean I’ve made out a couple of times before tonight, and I’ve given a guy a handjob before but...that’s all. I’m still a virgin.”

Zeke hopes, _desperately_ , that his relief doesn’t show on his handsome face. He hates the idea of Eren’s hand wrapped around someone else’s cock, but this is so much better than the alternative. There’s still a chance for him to claim his younger brother first, and that’s an opportunity he fully intends to go for. Watching his brother as he speaks so bashfully, he finds his heart swelling with love for him. Eren is so incredibly beautiful, so perfect he almost can’t take it. “Yeah? Well maybe that’s for the best. You shouldn’t just waste your time and energy on someone who doesn’t love you. You need someone who will appreciate you…” Reaching out, Zeke rests his hand on Eren’s thigh and rubs it gently.

His little brother tenses, the string he was playing with goes forgotten as he looks at the hand resting on his leg. The action seemed so intimate, but that couldn’t be right. Surely he was misreading things. This was his _brother_ after all. Brothers didn’t...they couldn’t...it just wasn’t allowed. “I...I guess you’re right about that big brother…” Maybe if he says the word brother out loud, the moment will feel less...sexually charged? But it doesn’t seem to work. In fact, he hears a hitch in Zeke’s breathing and his hand begins to rub higher up his leg. The further up it goes, the wider Eren’s aquamarine eyes become.

The younger Yeager is too stunned to say anything, even as Zeke’s fingers brush against his shaft through his pants. Despite his confusion and the subtle ringing in his ears, Eren’s cock begins to stiffen in arousal. No, no this couldn’t be right. This couldn’t be happening! His brother was...fondling him, and he was letting it happen— **no** . More than just letting it happen, Eren was _enjoying_ it. He is only drawn out of his shock when he feels Zeke shifting closer to him, and he turns his head in time to see Zeke’s face closing in on his own. “...B-big brother?”

The whispered words only spur the blonde on, as he seals their mouths together and fully moves his hand over Eren’s stiffening cock. It turns him on so fucking much to hear that familiar moniker uttered while the teenager allows him to grope him. He knew it, he _knew_ that Eren truly would feel the same for him. Now that he was touching him, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop. His own cock was hardening fast, obvious in the grey sweatpants he was wearing. Zeke’s tongue presses between his younger brother’s lips and he moans against him as he finally tastes him. It’s exquisite, and it makes his head spin.

Eren is moaning a little into his mouth as he finds Zeke’s tongue rolling against his own in eagerness, feeling overwhelmed and confused and...good. He feels really good, _this_ feels really good. But his mind is racing, touching on so many thoughts he can barely follow it. Chief among them is that this might feel good, but it was...incest. What they were doing was wrong! If mom and dad ever found out—and then Zeke’s hand is moving from his cock and he whines despite himself. It makes him feel ashamed, but it only intensifies Zeke’s focus. He had only moved his hand so he could get Eren’s pants down and to do so means breaking their kiss but so be it.

His movements are a little frantic, hands trembling with adrenaline and desire as his little brother watches Zeke begin to strip him. He’s breathing hard as his shoes and socks are removed, and gasps when his pants are yanked completely off of him. “W-Wait…” Swallowing dryly, Eren reaches out his hands but Zeke pays them no mind as his own hands shift up to the waistband of Eren’s navy blue boxer-briefs. His thick fingers curl into the elastic and pull them down while being mindful of his little brother’s stiff length.

Revealing his prize, Zeke can’t stop staring at his little brother’s perfect cock, even as he gets his underwear off and drops it to the side. Eren’s left sitting on his couch in nothing but his shirt, hands hovering uselessly in the air. Tearing his gaze away finally, Zeke glances up at his little brother’s face and rubs his hip delicately. “Shhh, it’s alright Eren. I’ll never hurt you, you know that…” Eren’s cheeks are flush and his chest is rising and falling rapidly, observing his brother on his knees in front of him. He wants to tell him to stop, he _needs_ Zeke to stop but his tongue feels so heavy and his mind is foggy too. His lips move wordlessly as he tries to stop this before it goes any further. But his older brother doesn’t seem to understand...or maybe he just doesn’t care. Because Zeke looks back down just before he dips his head and places a few tender kisses on Eren’s sensitive shaft.

“O-Oh!” Gasping out loud, just the gentle brush of lips on his cock is enough to make his head fall back and his entire body stiffen. His brother is kissing his cock, and it feels incredible. Chancing another glance back down after a beat, he is just in time to watch Zeke’s mouth open and then lower onto his tip. His mouth is so hot, so warm, and so fucking wet. One of Eren’s hands fly up to cover his mouth and stifle the sounds he makes as he begins to squirm.

The hand that isn’t wrapped around the base of Eren’s shaft grabs onto his hip instead, trying to keep him from squirming too much as he begins to bob his head and drool enough to lubricate his younger brother’s shaft so he can move up and down with more ease. It isn’t long before he starts tasting precum and he moans around his brother’s dick. Every part of his little brother tastes so good, and he is positive he will never be able to get enough of him. Not in a single lifetime, at least. He continues to tongue at him, feeling his brother’s body writhe in response as he grows hotter and hotter for the affections Zeke is showing him.

Tugging his mouth free with a slight pop, the man again moves quickly and confidently. Positioning his dazed brother so that he is kneeling and facing the back of the couch, Zeke admires the round ass he finds right in front of his face. Gripping a plush cheek in each hand, he spreads him and moans when he sees his baby brother’s asshole for the first time. It’s pristine, so tight and perfectly pink. Eren gazes over his shoulder bashfully, feeling so vulnerable and exposed as he is inspected so thoroughly. When Zeke’s face presses forward, his eyes go big as saucers and he grabs tightly onto the back of the sofa.

His brother’s beard isn’t the most comfortable against his delicate flesh, but the tongue that glides over his hole feels so amazing that he soon forgets all about it. The urge to make Zeke stop, to pull away and end what is happening is still strong inside of him. But...the urge to keep feeling this pleasure is stronger still. Closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the wall behind the couch, he remains still while his brother’s tongue begins to press insistently against his asshole. It makes the teenager yelp softly into the otherwise silent apartment, and Zeke feels such satisfaction in knowing the sort of good feelings he is providing Eren with. His little brother deserves the world, and he...he deserves his little brother.

Once again he pulls away, but this time he gets to his feet. Scooping Eren up in his strong arms, he heads into his bedroom and deposits the teenager on the bed wordlessly. Wasting no time, Zeke strips off his own clothes and smirks a bit when Eren’s eyes find his formidable length. He’s always been proud of his body and from Eren’s reaction—he’s had every right to be. Opening his bedside table drawer, he retrieves a bottle of lube and looks at his brother. “Go on, take off your shirt for me. I don’t want a single inch of you to be hidden from my eyes.”

“Wait—Zeke, we have to _stop_. We can’t do this, okay? We’ll just pretend that other stuff never happened—“

“ _Eren._ ” His voice is firm, and it becomes clear that he isn’t asking. He’s telling.

Staring at him quietly, the protests die on his lips though it is a long moment before he finally removes his shirt as bid. Why is he letting this happen? He could stop Zeke. He could start crying, he could beg him not to do this. So...why isn’t he doing that? Why is his cock still so painfully hard, and why does he keep sneaking surreptitious glances at what his own brother’s dick looks like. He’s never seen one so fucking big, and it’s intimidating yet...arousing. Eren finds himself wondering what it might feel like inside of him. The thought comes with a wave of guilt.

Zeke’s voice comes out in a bit of a croon, admiring his brother’s body once more. “That’s a good boy...okay, now lie on your stomach for me. It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe with me.” Swallowing roughly, he gives his hard cock a little rub as he watches his younger brother obediently lie down on his stomach. Eren’s skin is so pale and unblemished. An overwhelming urge to mark his little brother fills him, and he releases his shaft before he loses himself. All he wants is to be inside of him, but he knows he needs to do this right. Eren is a virgin, and Zeke is... _thick_. “Alright, now reach back and spread your cheeks for me. Don’t let go until I tell you.”

Eren finds himself obeying each command, and he is glad his hair is hiding his face. He’s so red now he’s practically _glowing_ like an ember. Reaching back, he grips his cheeks and spreads them so his tight little hole is once again exposed to Zeke’s intense gaze. He can hear his brother moving around on the bed, and feels him push his legs apart so he can kneel between them. His breathing begins to pick up again, the anticipation practically burning him up from the inside. Maybe that’s why the cool lube being drizzled on his rosebud shocks him so much.

Zeke drips a little on his middle finger and pants as he closes the bottle and drops it on the bed next to Eren. Moving his hand down, he shudders when his little brother jumps slightly as Zeke’s finger plays against his tight entrance. The tip of his digit rubs him, teasingly glides up and down before he finally adds pressure to open his little brother up. “Relax, don’t tense so much. Don’t fight me and it’ll be so much better for us both.” When his finger slips inside, both brothers gasp and go still.

He wishes he had the self control to take this more slowly than he already is, but he’s just a man and Eren is so incredibly arousing to him. Every sound he makes, every inch of the younger Yeager turns him on to an almost impossible level. So he presses his finger forward and then eases it back out...pausing for a moment, then repeating the gentle motion. Over and over he does this, until his brother’s tight muscles relax enough for him to add a second finger beside the first. His little brother whimpers and adjusts his grip on his cheeks, his hole stretching around the two fingers inside of him. “That’s right, keep yourself wide open for me. I want to be able to get as deep as possible. Mmm, feel that Eren? I’ve got two fingers inside of you. When you can take three easy, I’m going to fuck you.”

Eren moans against the blankets, his dick throbbing and aching in the space between his soft belly and the covers beneath him. To hear his brother say it so bluntly is almost as stimulating as being fingered, and he’s nearly ashamed by the amount of precum he is leaking out onto his brother’s comforter. When the third finger enters him, he whines and his toes curl all while his nerves begin to soar. The third finger...when he’s taking three fingers easily, his brother is going to...going to... _oh_ **_fuck_ **. Each ragged breath flutters the hair obscuring his flushed face, and Zeke kind of likes the effect. His little brother is breathing so fucking hard, and it would be obvious to anyone watching that the teenager is enjoying himself despite whatever protests he tried to raise.

Drizzling some more lube onto his fingers, he begins to stretch them out and add more tension to his baby brother’s perfect asshole. His own cock is throbbing, leaking all over his thighs and making a mess—but he dares not touch it. Oh no, he’s getting inside Eren’s ass or nothing at all. Though it feels like an eternity to them both, it is only a couple of moments later when Zeke finds his fingers gliding in and out of his brother with ease. He is almost drowning in the anticipation as he tugs his fingers free carefully and looks around. _Damn_ , he should have grabbed a dish towel. Wiping his hand clumsily on his comforter, he vaguely thinks about washing it or replacing it—whatever! He can’t care about that right now.

Before Eren’s ass can close up too much, he slips the nozzle tip of the lube inside and squirts a healthy amount inside of him because ultimately he knows if his brother isn’t enjoying it then he won’t enjoy it either. His comfort is the most important thing, because while Zeke might be fucked up he isn’t a **monster**. Closing the bottle with a trembling hand, he drops it again and scoots up closer behind his brother. Lining his cock up with Eren’s reddened hole, he begins to press inside with a guttural moan. “Ohhh, fuck—Eren!”

“Zeke!” Eren gasps and his eyes pop open again as he feels the blunt tip beginning to stretch him even wider than his brother’s fingers had. Anxiety crashes over him and he lets go of his cheeks to try and push at the blonde fruitlessly. “Wait—I don’t think I can do this, please!”

Moaning and not letting up the pressure against Eren’s hole, he ignores his nervous pleas and with just a little extra power his tip pops past the tight ring of his brother’s sphincter. Holding still, he breathes heavily and looks down at the teenager who has gone stiff from the new sensation inside of him. “Eren, I’ve already told you that you’re alright. Come on baby...just relax. It’s gonna be so good. Go on...spread yourself for me again, be my good boy.”

“Please, _please Zeke_ …” Whimpering, Eren’s mind is telling him that they need to stop—they can’t keep going—it’s incest—wrong, _wrong,_ **_wrong_ **....but oh. Oh his body says it’s good. His body wants more, wants to be filled. It takes him a moment, but finally he grips his cheeks and pulls them apart once again. Falling silent, he closes his eyes and relaxes beneath the muscular man.

Oh he wishes he was recording this. To rewatch this over and over would be such bliss. Instead he will have to settle for living in the moment and enjoying his brother’s submission. After all, this won’t be the only time they fuck. He’s positive. This is merely the beginning for the two of them. Stroking his free hand down his brother’s shapely back in an affectionate way, Zeke sighs. “That’s it...I love you so much Eren. My perfect baby brother.” He eases his length in deeper, going slow and pausing each time Eren’s muscles tighten up hard around him for two reasons. First of all, he doesn’t want to hurt him. Second of all...he’s desperate not to cum so soon.

Bottoming out within his brother after a moment or so of gentle progress, Zeke settles comfortably atop of his sibling with a content sigh. He braces both hands on either side of Eren’s head and lazily grinds his hips against his ass. Leaning down, the older Yeager nuzzles against his brother’s neck and then sucks a large bruise into the flawless skin of his shoulder. Now that he’s closer, he can distinctly hear every little sound Eren makes, and every breath he takes. The teenager is impeccable, and he is so very glad to be claiming him for his own. Allowing his brother a moment to adjust to having his sizable cock in his overheated depths, and when he has also given himself a moment to cool down—Zeke starts to withdraw.

He loves it when Eren whines at the feeling of emptiness, and smirks when the younger boy tries to press his ass back onto him. As if he needed more proof that Eren wanted this as _badly_ as he did. Only pulling back a couple of inches or so, the blonde jerks back in completely and gasps at the yelp his brother lets out. All thoughts of self-restraint dissolve and he repeats the action while easing himself out further every single time. Soon enough his brother is taking every single inch with every thrust and the blonde is positive he knows what Nirvana must feel like. Eren’s hands have abandoned his own ass to grapple for purchase on the headboard but Zeke no longer cares.

The air around them is growing humid as sweat builds on their frames, and it only adds to the loudness of Zeke’s hips colliding firmly with Eren’s round, upturned bottom. His thrusts pause as he shifts up onto his knees, and he moans as his baby brother once again rocks back with a whine of frustration as the good feelings consuming him cease abruptly. He’s so needy and it makes him even more endearing to the eldest Yeager. Reaching down, Zeke grabs Eren’s hips tightly and uses the leverage to jerk his brother backwards as he surges his pelvis forward. The first, rough impact makes them both cry out into the bedroom. The blonde’s head falls back as he continues to jerk Eren back while he thrusts into him, his tip striking so deep inside with every stroke. 

Both brothers are quickly losing themselves to the moment, and Zeke’s frantic fucking grows clumsier and more vicious. The brunette might be inexperienced, but he’s done enough to know that his own climax is hurtling towards him with speed and he isn’t sure how much longer he can last. It doesn’t seem to matter, as his brother appears close to his own orgasm based on his performance and the way his grunts are less spaced out. Eren finds himself eager to know what it will be like, having Zeke’s seed within him. The ridge of his cockhead is rubbing against some spot within him that is driving the teenager absolutely mad. His hands grab onto the wooden headboard and before he can even warn his sibling, he’s cumming against the comforter beneath him with a wordless shout.

Watching Eren begin to quake with his cum, feeling his muscles fluttering around his shaft, hearing him yell for him...it is all Zeke needs to fuck him intensely for a few more strokes before jerking in completely and holding still as his balls tighten and empty out inside his baby brother’s well-fucked ass. “Ohhh _fuck_ , Eren….fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight...take my fucking cum. Take your big brother’s cum in your hot little ass...mmm, **shit** …” Breathing hard, Zeke releases Eren’s hips after realizing he’s holding them so tight he’s worried his little brother’s milky flesh will bruise. Lingering atop Eren for a moment or so longer, he finally withdraws slowly and takes the time to check his asshole for any tears. Satisfied that his brother survived the rough fucking unscathed, he collapses onto his back beside his brother and closes his eyes. 


End file.
